Seattle Grey's Spins OffTrack
by E.B. Rowling
Summary: Messedup romance, drama, and something spun in. Endless encounters with secrets, dangers lurking at every winding turn at Seattle Grey's. Will somebody be driven to the edge...and end up leaving? Or will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I'm supposed to do this, I guess. I'm new to Fan Fiction. This aren't my characters—sadly and this isn't my setting or anything. It's the producer's. Darn them! If only I coulda come up with it. –sulks- HEY. BUT I CAME UP WITH THE PLOT:D Anyways. Welcome to my odd, obscure world of Grey's Anatomy Fan Fiction. Erm, I don't know if you'll enjoy it, but I hope you do._

_---- _

Alex sleepily dropped his head against the shelf. The process ended with a loud clang and he rebounded, collapsing onto the couch.

"Say up," demanded Izzie sternly. "The test is _tomorrow."_ Alex shrugged and left a bigger imprint on the couch, scooting so he would become comfortable. As Izzie spit out more and more flashcard questions, Alex drowsily mumbled slurred answers. Each one was smacked down by hyper Izzie, telling him to _concentrate. _After the fifth time of her saying it, Alex retorted, "It's hard to _concentrate _when I'm ready to get under the covers and never come up." Izzie gave him a narrow-eyed look and he put his feet up on the other arm of the couch, his head leaning on the right arm, his feet on the left.

"Fine," sighed Izzie reluctantly after three stretching, tiresome hours.

"Finally!" cried Alex, leaping up with his last bit of energy. Seeing as he'd used up all his strength getting up so energetically, he wobbled dangerously before stumbling to his room. Izzie lagged behind. Alex didn't notice her hand grabbing the pack of flashcards and shoving them into her pocket, a late-night—or rather early-morning—study of all the terms for every tool, surgery, and doctor in what seemed like medical history.

----

"It's today."

The whispers flowed around Seattle Grey's, everybody from the lowest first-floor janitor to the highest Chief of Whatever knew. Meredith Grey's face was shadow-eyed and solemn, etched with nervousness and bitten with fear. Derek Shepard, by her side, his hand entangled with hers, was attempting at comforts.

"It's not that big of a deal," he reassured soothingly.

"Are you kidding me?" snapped Meredith. "It's a huge deal! It's the biggest deal!"

"I think you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Me? Really?" Meredith's footsteps pounded the floor more fiercely as she sped up. Derek didn't bother to catch up; when his girl was like this, there was no stopping her. Meanwhile, Izzie's usually perfectly-featured face was drooped into a gloomy frown and her eyes were nothing other than sunken purple holes in her blonde-haired head.

"This is not what I pictured my exam to be," she mumbled through a mop of un-brushed hair. Alex held in giggles at his friend's silly appearance and comforted her with a slight pat of an arm. His eyes were bright and bulging, alert at every movement.

As the interns slowly, and very drowsily, made their way towards Bailey, nervousness, fear, and tiredness scarred their souls. All of them gathered. Bailey made a count, stern-faced.

Christina Yang, Meredith Grey, Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev, George O'Malley. All were accounted for, and Bailey began to lecture them with caution and preciseness, like a tiger carefully making its way towards prey. No emotion showed on her face.

The attendings who were presently paired with the interns waited, discreetly leaning against desks and hiding behind newspapers. Preston Burke, right now with serious-faced Christina Yang, watched with proud eyes, hidden behind his glasses. Derek Shepard watched with egotistical eyes, knowing his girl would pass. The nights and days of endless studying showed that. Callie watched Georgie, her eyes switching from Izzie to Georgie—they were searching and making sure no hangs wrapped themselves together—particularly Georgie, her husband's, and Izzie, her mortal enemy's. The interns were led into a room. Immediately, Bailey shut the door and ordered all the doctors to the bulletin board.

"Check for your surgery, do it, go home," she said promptly before turning on her heel and walking to the clinic. That's where you'd most always find Bailey, scurrying around in the clinic. Preston Burke gave a sideways glance at his best friend, Derek, before turning to the board.

"Look at that," he noted solemnly. "We're doing the same heart transplant."

"We don't have our interns today," sighed Mark Sloan, his eyes tracing over the words that told him he was going to do his surgery with Shepard and Burke.

"Yeah, who're you going to boss around now, Sloan?" cried Addison, her voice dripping with a familiar sarcasm.

"I like that sarcasm," flirted Sloan, but his flirt was thrown down by a cloudy narrow-eyed glare from Addison.

"Addison, we're in the same surgery," commented Callie, but she wasn't much to the conversation. She never was, really. She was just Georgie's husband. Before that, she was who-knows-what. Who-even-cares.

"Great," said Addison. She stretched backwards, touched her back, and then recovered. "We'd better get started prepping, then." Callie and Addison turned down one of the winding hallways, talking about the present surgery.

"Heart Transplant for Doctor Duek? That name sounds familiar..." said Burke, rubbing his finger over the dry-erase board. With his finger rubbing against it, the surgery rubbed off completely.

"Well, I'm off for the day; I've got no surgeries," joked Sloan, fake-walking down the hallway. He turned back and lifted his eyebrows at deep-in-thought Derek. "What's up?" he asked nosily.

"Nothing," responded Derek quickly. He was never one to respond slowly.

"You guys are all...faraway," said Sloan, looking at both of their faces nervously. "Guys, we're in for a heart transplant. Don't be all...distracted." He hit Burke's shoulder playfully. "C'mon! Cheer up! Don't be sad...be glad...here." Sloan slowly led them down a winding hallway. They dodged through masses of people on stretchers, sobbing children, and worrisome doctors. Sloan came up to the desk. A pretty blonde girl behind looked up immediately, her bright, blue eyes shining.

"Could I have the medical records for Doctor Duek?" he questioned. She immediately responded by leaping up, her long, thin legs bending and curving all over the large cubicle, searching firecely for the records. Finally, she picked them up and handed them obligingly to Sloan.

"You seem active," said Sloan, as if he'd been paying much attention to her. "Do you swim?" She nodded eagerly. "How's about you and I go for a swim sometime...?" She nodded, even more eagerly, and her face was bright and shining. It was like God had just asked her to go on a mission and be rewarded with millions of dollars. "Tomorrow, seven o'clock? The YMCA?" At that, she looked faint as she nodded, pushing curly hair from her paling face.

As the doctors walked away, records in hand, Shepard snorted.

"That was hilarious."

"I know, right?" cried Sloan. "They're all over me." He pretended to look modest.

"You're so modest," joked Burke.

"Right."

Shepard joined the two, lagging a bit behind, as they came into the room. Suddenly, Derek's face froze. The man in the bed for which they were serving as familiar. Too familiar. Shepard's eyes bugged out of his handsome face and disbelief shadowed his every thought. Before he knew what was happening, he was running. His feet padded the ground, running out of the room, his movements jerky and unsettled. "Away" was the only word that echoed in his mind; he had to be away from that. Away from everything in that room - Doctor Duek, too recognizable. He heard Sloan's light-hearted footsteps coming towards him. Soon Derek, panting, settled into a slight walk. But he was already at the elevator. His heart thumped ferociously in his chest, eating his insides.

"Hey! Waitup!" panted a voice. The elevator doors dinged open and Derek turned away at the sight of Burke's face.

"You can't run from...whoever that is. However you're related to him isn't relevant now. All that matters is his surgery," pointed out Burke, his voice stern and matter-of-fact.

"I can't face that man. He left me."

"What?" Burke's face was just the slightest bit shocked. "What do you mean, Derek? Derek are you..." Burke's voice faltered.

"No! He didn't leave me like that! I mean - I'm a straight guy. I'm not bisexual or anything. That man left my family. That's my first father."

---


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Mm-k? But this is my plot! MM-K? NOW LAY OFF, STUPID PEPOPLE. ;) Lol. _**Sorry that it's all bad and stuff, I was rushing a bit. I'm sorry. :) But I hope you enjoy...a tiny bit? I sure loved writing this. FanFiction's really fun, I don't know why I didn't consider writing it before. ;) **_

_**Emily **_

---

"I was a little boy, um, six, I think. Or ten? It doesn't matter now. My mom had me with him, and that's that. They were married--happily, I remember--until he caught him making out with a woman in our front-hall closet when he was babysitting me. I began to scream myself silly and called Mom. She came, blah blah, divorce. But he did that to me...and it scarred me."

"I can imagine," responded Burke solemnly. As the people came and went, they didn't give Burke and Derek a second glance. It wasn't unnatural to have Seattle Grey's doctors in an elevator. It might seem a bit odd at first, seeing them holding hands, but you paid no more mind. Except for maybe the passing nurse, who would give them a mascara-filled stare and then rush off to tell the other nurses.

"I can't do surgery on that man," concluded Derek. "He hurt my family forever; he's probably the reason my mom commit suicide."

"Your moms commit suicide?"

"Oh god. I didn't say that. Don't tell anybody; the parents I have now are foster. But I have them since I was 15, so it's just natural now."

"I see."

There was an understanding pause. Suddenly, Burke shot up and dusted off his pants and doctor's uniform.

"You're permitted some time to think--think. You're obliged to come. You have to." With that, Burke prodded the button. The elevator doors chimed bells, announcing their opening, and allowed Burke through. Derek didn't respond, only looked faraway and distant. Burke dissapeared into the realm of doctors and immediately began to test and research Doctor Duek.

---

Izzie walked out of the room, panting with exhaustion.

"That was...difficult." Tears coughed up in her eyes. They slowly began to spill down her rosy cheeks; she wasn't stupid, she knew she hadn't passed. She went and hid her face out of shame from behind a closet's door. She cowered in the shadowed, dusty corner, sobbing her eyes out. Somebody passing heard the sobs and paused. They didn't know whose sobs they were, or why they were coming. Christina Yang wasn't one to comfort and didn't know if she could handle the task of comforting the person sobbing. Deciding what she thought was the right decision, she turned away and bumped into shining-faced Meredith. Meredith was in a heavy fog of ego and pride. She'd passed, she knew it. Christina knew it but didn't feel any certain expressions. She knew she'd get it, it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Meredith, help the crying girl in the closet over there," demanded Christina before turning down the hallway and studying the board. She saw Burke's name under a heart surgery and wondered if she could prod scrubbing in from Bailey.

"Izzie?" Meredith's voice was calm and serene. It was almost welcoming, so Izzie didn't resist Meredith's entering. "What's wrong, hon?" Meredith crawled to Izzie and smiled, showing her odd, twisted smile.

"I didn't pass," explained Izzie through gasped sobs.

"Oh you don't know that," said Meredith, trying to scrummage up some caring words from the back of her brain.

"How much do you want to bet?" gasped Izzie, sucking in the air around her.

"It's fine. You get to be an intern. It's so much easier," comforted Meredith, snuggling unnaturally close to Izzie. Meredith squeezed all of her troubles out on Izzie, like Izzie was some sort of stress-ball. But Izzie didn't seem to mind, she just slunk back against the wall, her sobs residing.

"I guess."

There was a comforting silence between the two as they relaxed and shared all their worries and sob-stories on being interns...through words unspoken. But they both knew. Maybe this was a blossoming friendship.


End file.
